Circumstances
by Moxie2
Summary: Miles hasn't been doing so well but Roxie's been on top of the world, but she's not prepared for what's next to strike. (chap. 1: really just an intro)
1. Peeling

Circumstances

Miles stretched out his arms as he came down the remainder of the short staircase, but he stopped, flexing when he reached the bottom step. "Great…another couple in the making…." Miles mumbled under his breath, still unnoticed by Roxie and Peter who had fallen back into their habit of whispering sweet nothings to each other over cups of coffee. He flexed again and stepped down for the last square. He didn't bother interrupting but grabbed his coat on the way out of the house. The fact of how pathetic his supposedly exciting college life just was weighing on him. He lived with three women, spent his nights pouring over alien paraphernalia, and worked alone under a dim office lamp in his room, the smallest one in the house. Meanwhile, those three women and everyone else attending John Adams College had lives, more exciting and less lonely than his own. Morgan had her men of plenty, Sabrina had Josh, and he seemed more alone than ever now that Roxie had Peter and he had a down payment on a dance studio and chafing tights.

The studio was filled with the usual girls who had gotten over the new and at one time, only boy in class. Muscle-bound, hunkier, butt-blessed football players, who discovered his scheme quickly enough to buy tights of their own, had overthrown Miles in less than an instant. Finding no skill or girls, Miles of course found no reason to stay and quit seconds after walking through the door to filled arms. Miles chuckled under his breath as he left. "Some day this is turning out to be." He went on walking with his evening shadow by him. 

Roxie and Peter had picked up and left, leaving the entire house completely void of any other human. He changed and dropped off the outfit at Sabrina's door before going into his room. His telescope was cold with no lunar eclipses, incoming meteors, or alien sightings. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling hoping something would come of this extreme use of time. Nothing did. No one entered. No one called. No one came to visit. No one could be heard and no one heard him as he slept uncared for. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were finally working for her. She was doing great in school. She had her own radio show for god sakes, and now she had a boyfriend- the perfect boyfriend. She closed the door behind her knowing he was still looking at her, smiling as she walked in. 

She felt bubbly and giddy- definitely not one of her usual characteristics, but she didn't care. As long as there was Peter what did it matter how she acted, or if she had become one of those annoying females who cheered on their man? She felt like she was somebody when she was with him… that was good enough for her. And so she slept with words of promise dancing in her head. No longer knowing of the pain Miles knew… not knowing it would meet her again. 


	2. Tainted

II

Tainted

He strummed his fingers on the desk, using the other hand to play with a strand of her dark hair. He loved the way she smelt of violets and vanilla. He loved the way she felt against him. She was perfect this way. She was pure and she was his. 

The ring of her phone stopped his awing thoughts about his girlfriend. He whimpered as she rose to answer it. Roxie smiled at him as they slowly released hands. She spoke into the receiver and he went back to his thoughts.

The moment he had met her they had rushed into marriage too quickly, and toned things down just as fast, but he had fallen in love with her again and he felt that the whole world could understand why. 

She kneeled on the bed, sitting on his legs and found his hands with her own. "There's a party tonight. We should go." 

"Yeah, we should. We need a change in atmosphere. We can only spend so many hours making out in your room."

She cocked her head to the side and feigned a quick smirk. "Cute."

He pulled her to him. "I know." He kissed her lightly and smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb. 

Perfect and untouched. Untouched and his. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

They were complimented on being "_the_ cute couple" as soon as they walked through the door. Sabrina spotted them quickly and escorted Josh to the couple. "Hey, Roxie. Peter." The four greeted one another like old friends. "Taking things slow?" Sabrina asked with a raised brow. 

"Only when we can control ourselves," Peter squeezed Roxie's hand and the blond witch laughed at the twinkle in his eyes. 

"A little lower, boys!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs above the music. On time, she was lowered from her place on the decorated board above the crowd. "Hi! I didn't know you were coming," she greeted, meeting her two roommates and their boyfriends.

"Would you have reserved a seat for us on your platform?" 

Morgan jerked a hand at the boys moving toward Sabrina. "Don't be silly Sabrina! I would've let these two strong men here escort me across the party." She patted both men on their…bulging biceps…. 

Roxie gripped Peter's arm and directed him away from Morgan. "See you later Sabrina."

"She seems fun." 

"Loads." She stopped him in the middle of the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But let's no dwell of Princess Morgan right now." 

"I don't have a problem with that." 

It didn't bother him that they were two miniature dots in a sea of college kids. Peter danced with Roxie and held on to her- until Sabrina interrupted the bonding moment. 

"Peter, I have to talk to you for a minute."

He looked over at her, annoyed. "Can it wait?" 

"Does the matriarch of the Spellman Clan have patience?"

He looked over at Roxie and excused himself. "Go ahead…I'll just stand here…by myself." 

"Thanks. I'll be right back." He kissed her on the forehead and followed Sabrina through the crowd. 

Roxie crossed her arms and scanned the room. She walked to the eye catcher and tapped him on the shoulder. 

He turned around and smiled weakly. "Oh, hey, Roxie. Where's Peter?" 

"He's having a conference with Sabrina. What are you doing here?" 

"This is a party, Roxie. I'm here to party," he ran a hand through his hair. 

"The Alien Hunter…partying. By the way, the hair thing: very convincing." 

"You don't think I can party?"

"I didn't say that. I just highly doubted that you could turn away from paranormal investigating and dance studios long enough to be here." 

He nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Shows how much you know about me then, huh?"

"Goodman, that's not what I meant." 

"Right…."

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going to go find Peter." She turned from him and over the band heard him yell, "What else is new?" 

Since when had Miles even noticed Peter? Had he even met him?

"Morgan!" 

The red head nudged her at one of her men to look behind her. "Roommate." 

Morgan let out an annoyed sigh. "Brunette or blonde?" 

"Brunette." She turned her palms to the floor and was lowered again. 

"Roxie! Hi! What can I do for you?" 

"Have you seen Peter?" 

"Still off with Sabrina, eh? Well I don't know. You're his girlfriend. If you get too bored, you can join Josh, here." Sabrina's boyfriend supported one ledge of the platform they carried Morgan on. 

Josh shrugged and tried to justify himself. "I was waiting a while. I got bored."

Roxie turned her back to Josh and made her way across the room. Maybe she could find Miles and salvage the night. 

She approached a screaming group of fans that was mobbing the band on stage. Roxie squeezed her way past them but not before being toppled by a loser with beer in his hands. 

He laughed and caught her arm. "Sorry." She narrowed her eyes and jerked away her arm. "Mine, thanks." 

He smiled. "How about you let me take you somewhere?" 

"I have herpes."

"I can get prescriptions." 

She began to head upstairs. "Actually, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

He followed. "Well, the night's half over. He's probably not coming."

With her back still turned she answered, "Oh, he's coming. Big and burley as he is. God, where's the bathroom in this place?" She came to the long vacant intricate corridors at the top of the steps and searched the doors. 

He spun her to him, grinning, "One night." 

Roxie caught his arm behind him and stretched it to her. "I don't think so." He squirmed in pain as she held him firmly. 

She thought she got her point across and slightly released him. Her voice caught in her throat as she was slammed against the wall. The vibrations from the music matched the nerves jumbling in her muscles. He held her by the neck, pressing her palm against it and his body against her. He felt her struggle against him and fight to be loose. As his palm slipped and she jerked her body away, he grabbed her by the hair. The searing pain of the incredible pull brought Roxie to the floor. He kneeled beside her, still holding on. "So sure Big & Burley's still coming?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------

She noticed the two in the room and snapped her fingers, materializing two chairs. "How nice of you to finally show up." 

"It's not easy finding a place to use your magic when you're surrounded by people."

"Still dating the mortals, are we?" 

"Yes we are. In fact, they're waiting for us right now. So if you don't mind-"

The woman's eyes clouded over at the disrespect and Sabrina sat back preparing herself.

Thunderclouds swarmed the room and eliminated signs of light. The doors flew shut in a powerful gust and Great Grandmother looked twice her normal size. 

"How dare you disobey me! First the mortal and now this!" 

"If you've brought me here to break up with Roxie, I'm not doing it!" 

"Don't let your ego get too big, Peter. I didn't bring you here to throw aside your mortal. I've tried that once before, and I've learned my lesson." She surveyed her nails and lightened the mood in the room. "But I did get you a friend!" With a snap of her fingers there was a new member in the room. "This is Trudy." 

Trudy stood shyly on one side of the room and wiggled her fingers. "Hi."

"Oh, I didn't forget about you Sabrina. This is Trudy's brother, Truman." 

Peter and Sabrina exchanged looks before Peter vanished back to the party. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

He welcomed the scene and the loud music and was quickly followed by Sabrina. "I hope you know, she's going to let us have it when we come back." 

"And we'll take it when we come back, but not right now." 

Sabrina scoured the crowd for Josh and scoffed when she noticed him being a minion to Morgan. She walked toward her boyfriend who quickly dropped his end of the platform at the sight of the blonde. 

"Hey! Ow!" Morgan sat on the floor. The nineteen-year-olds still held up the tilted platform. "Well, help me up!" Two let go, allowing her to further fall on the floor. Peter smiled at the scene, seeing Morgan get what she deserved, but put himself together. "Have you seen Roxie?" 

"What is wrong with you people? I don't know where Roxie is, but she did come looking for you and if you're not going to help then please leave!" 

Peter sighed and parted through the crowd. Frustrated he mumbled to himself and was transported to the upstairs corridor. "Roxie?" He called out, waiting for an answer. He walked up and down the corridor looking through the halls. 

Then he found her. 

Her new friend was no longer there, but he had left her huddled on the floor. Fragments of her clothes were torn or covered in her blood. Her face was scarred. Red peeked from cuts. What was tan grew dark and bruised. 

Peter just watched her. One word sentences ran through his head. 

Fragile.

Dirty. 

Impure.

She was no longer his and he didn't want her. 

Through broken strands she watched him leave the corridor.


End file.
